To be cared for
by Batsinmycake
Summary: When Belle is accidentally sent back to Rum before hes cursed will she be able find a way home and will past Rum and bae be able to let go of the first true beauty in their life?
1. Chapter 1

_Before the story starts I'd like to say that my love of past Rumple getting to have just a little happiness through Belle stems completely from Sapsorrow86's 'A Flicker of Light'. It just gave me so many feels I couldn't take sweet past Rum not having more happiness in his life, so if you end up liking this please read her/his story it's beautiful._

_this is the first thing I've written sense high school I'm going to try my hardest because I want this type of story out there but I warn you it's probably going to be horrible I was never that great in English and I know it so any kind criticism or suggestions will be welcome and wholeheartedly considered._

* * *

_Chapter 1_

It was a windy day when Belle finally decided to tackle the monstrous job of cleaning Rumpelstiltskin's collection of potion and she hummed to herself as she opened the windows of the room to help her breath easier.

She hadn't even known they'd all been brought over to Storybrook until a few weeks prier Rum having hidden them from her in fear of here furry till lately and she realized they must all be pretty important sense he risked keeping them all here together and so she did her best to be as gentle as she could around the delicate bottles.

Lately she had started trying to be more comfortable with all the magic. He did seem to do a better job of doing nice things with it now a days like magic doors away for her when she admitted that she was a bit claustrophobic after everything or make soup appear when she was to sick to go on their third date (he had insisted if he cooked it without magic she'd only be sicker). She hadn't even heard one rummer of any body being turned into a snail or neut recently she thought as she started on the third shelf.

Yes, things did seem to be looking up Rumple was trying his best be good, Emma and Mary Margaret had returned to Storybrook, and she was finally starting to be on speaking terms with her father, but one thing was bothering her. It seemed the more time passed the more Rum seemed to worry over finding his son. He never said anything out loud if he could help it but shed catch him every now and again with that far off look on his face. Some day's shed get little comments out of him about his past mostly small things like "Bae's favorite color was green." and "He loved playing in the creek by the house" but he never went into detail about his life before the curse or his wife or about whether he was happy with any one but Bae. Some day's it saddened her that he couldn't open up completely but she understood why and tried her best to hold her questions in when it seemed like the wrong time to be nosy.

She thought of all this and how badly she wished they could find Bae and be a happy family as she started on the highest of the set. When suddenly the shutters of the windows banged agents their frames with a sound like thunder and she jerked causing the nearest bottle to fall with a crash that was twice as loud!

The contents seemed to evaporate instantaneously as it hit the floor wrapping her quickly in a cocoon of smoke. After finally over coming a coughing fit it caused and opening her eyes she was shocked beyond belief to find that her home had some how been pulled right out from under her feet with out even a little shake and been replaced with a dirt road leading to a shabby village lit buy the red glow of the setting sun.

She swallowed back the worry building in her throat as she looked around. It certainly wasn't any village she'd been to. Belle closed her eyes hard and said his name hoping his magic would hear her "Okay this is bad Rumple- Rumpelstiltskin please come take me home. Rumpelstiltskin?"

but nothing changed. How was she going to get back? Rum would realize what happened after finding the glass on the floor right? She wasn't particularly fond of the idea of having to be rescued and explaining her clumsiness but she couldn't think of anyway she could possibly get back " I guess" she thought to herself,"I'll just have to go acquaint myself with the people who live here. Maybe I'll find a reason why I'm here and by some miracle way to get home."

So she straightened her cloths pocketed apron packed with cleaning products and all and started walking. As she walked through town she realized there wasn't much in it as far as she could tell but the people seemed nice and though she couldn't see it she could smell the ocean near. All together it was rather comforting. She couldn't of been walking more then ten minutes though when she heard a ruckus start though ruining the effect.

A group of men were exiting a building ruff housing and tripping over one another. They reeked of beer and deviled eggs and their conversation echoed around the street as they laughed. "Can you imagine the look on Sp-spindleshanks face when he found out?!" "I wouldn't think it'd shock him to much! That Milah probably got on her knees and begged them to take'er!""She wouldn't of had to beg if she'd only asked me I would of shown her what a real mans like!"

Sounds of agreement and laughter resounded throw the group and Belle's forehead wrinkled in disgust something about their subject tickling the back of her mind in a uncomfortable way but she brush it off. Maybe this place wasn't as nice as she thought if it had that kind of people in it. After weighing the likeliness of entering the pub the men had just left to get information about where she is being a bad idea and walking around aimlessly being pointless but safer shed took only a few steps toward the pub when a heavy hand grasped her shoulder.

"I wouldn't go into a place like that if I was a beautiful lady like your self." The young man attached the the hand said in a light slightly confused voice. when she looked to him she saw that he was nearly a head taller then her. He had bright green eyes with a strange mix of kindness and something else in them she wasn't sure of. It didn't seem threatening at the moment though.

"I've handled worse places," Belle replied lifting a wary eyebrow."and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop touching me. I'm looking for a friend who might be able to help me get back home. I was going to ask in there but sense you insist on being so chivalrous maybe you can help."

"It would be my honor to help the pretty damsel in her time of need Miss-?." A self confident grin grew on his face as he swept down in exaggerated bow. Somehow this man didn't seem all there but right now it didn't seem right to pass up a easy source of information. So she told him her name. "Belle" his eyes twinkled as he repeated his new information of her."My name is Thomas. Now you said you were looking for a friend?"

"Well yes his name his-" she stopped herself though. Not all people were as fond as the dark one as she was. Maybe telling the whole truth wasn't a good idea just this once. "his name is Rum. He was supposed to meet here around now." she finished gesturing around half heatedly.

Thomas' brow gathered for a moment. The only man around town he knew of with a name close to that couldn't be who she's talking of. "I can't imagine what could of kept him from seeing you. Regardless though don't you think it's a little bit late to be standing around by yourself?" He was closer now that smile still wide on his face but eyes still gleaming with innocent kindness. No one could ever say this was a shy man "Perhaps hes confused about what day it is. My family owns a inn just on the edge of town. You should go there and get some rest, lets get you some warm food there and share a drink with me. You can tell me all about yourself and your friend and in the morning well scour every inch of this town till we find him. How does that sound?" he continued grasping her hand.

He was looking into her eyes so hopefully and it tong tied her. What was she supposed to say there was no friend in town to find but she didn't want to tell a stranger even a seemingly friendly one she was alone. Even with his kind offers he made her nervous and she didn't want to spend any more time with him then she had to but she did need a place to stay for the night and his attention he didn't seem the forceful type. Risking his offer was better then sleeping in the open with drunks around at lest.

"I suppose that seems like a better idea then anything else I could do? doesn't it?" she finally said with a small forced grin that if possible made his grin even wider.

"We should leave immediately then my lady!" He was already pulling her to the west side of town before the sentence was even out and Belle had to wonder just what she had gotten herself into

A ten minute walk, bowl of hot stew, and a overheard heated discussion that she was sure she wasn't supposed to hear about offering strange girls free rooms later she had finally convinced Thomas that she was to exhausted from all the excitement of the day and needed her rest. This had almost sent him into a whole new league of pretty words about how a girl like herself should of course be sure to get enough beauty rest everyday and she practically closed the door on his face trying to escape. As it turns out these little rants were his special talent his only talent if the mumbles of his uncle the owner of the establishment was to be believed.

The room was on the first floor out of two and a small one smaller then she'd been comfortable in sense the incident but it had a window she'd opened as soon as she closed the door and that helped a little. She sat next to it in a chair shed dragged over from a corner and watched the stars through her open window.

She was trying her best to be hopeful if Emma and Mary had made it back to Storybrook surely she could find some way. Despite her worries between the comfort of the worn chair so much like the one by the fire back home and the warm stew sitting in her belly she was just about to dose off when she heard the yelp of pain from the forest. It was almost animal like in its intensity and a resounding laugh followed closely behind it. When she opened her eyes to look out in shock she could see a group of darkly dressed men illuminated by the yellow light of their lanterns had walked off the road leading to inn and were gathered around a huddled form shaking on the ground outside the forest.

Before she knew what she was doing she'd grabbed the torch off her wall and climbed out the window to- 'what' she realized 'face three men by herself and a injured stranger?' she was close enough to see and smell that this was the same inebriated group from earlier. What was she supposed to do agents a band of drunkards like that? Fight them? Lead them with promises of more ale and hope she can run faster then that man had if they get it in their heads they want more then that? But, as another kick was thrown another sound of pain echoed through the forest and she new she had to do something. She couldn't live with herself if she over looked something like this so she straitened to seem as tall as possible and chanted to herself or mantra of 'do the brave thing, do the brave thing and bravery will follow.' as she marched up the the men and in the most regal non-shaking voice she could muster said "Do you really think three agents one seems fair?"

The standing men all turned to her the lump on the ground staying still presumably not realizing yet it was in the middle of being rescued. "I mean don't you think that's enough? What did he do to deserve that kind of treatment?" A small stutter had slipped through in that sentence and the biggest of the men smiled at her with teeth like a wolf's.

"Heh, if you don't know what he did already it must not be any of your business. This is between us and him. Why don't you run home? Unless you need a escort?" His grin was growing sleazier "It can be pretty dangerous for a little girl out here by herself you know? I'd be happy to take care of you show you better ways to spend your time then whimpering over cowards."

Two eyes appeared under the pile of rags and uncombed hair now. She could see them widen in fear for her as he tried to stand and she new immediately who it was. Shed recognize those sad brown eyes any where but there was something wrong the form covered in rags was definitely Rumplestiltskin but this definitely wasn't her Rum. She'd never seen him shake so with such fear in his eyes and he was so thin. The sight was heart breaking and stunned her for a moment before she remembered their current predicament.

"I'm sorry sir" She said looking the leader of drunkards in the eye with new fire knowing just who they'd dared mess with. " as lovely as your offer sounds I try to avoid the company of trolls when ever possible."

There was a resounding roar of anger from the man as she ducked his fist and the thought passed through her mind fleetingly that maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say. She couldn't bring herself to feel bad about not thinking it through better now though as she heard the fist make contact with the ruffian just right of where she once stood. The following commotion of drunken yelling, and flying fists ended up rousing Thomas's uncle and his hound from their places by the fire shed left him by less then a hour earlier. It seemed like just the right time to make a strategic retreat but as she leaned down to help the shocked and confused Rumpel off the ground she felt something yank her back.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" It was the leader looking more enraged then ever now sporting a black right eye. He tugged harder groping at her left arm for a better grip. He never expected her right arm busy keeping a hold of her light to be a problem though as he grappled with her, and suddenly to both their shocks he was on the ground the burning pain in his face from her blow of the business end of the torch clouding his mind.

Belle only spared only a second to witness her handy work before hefting Rum up as quick as possible and dashing as fast as a woman in a dress and a man with a limp can deep into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't believe his day was suddenly going so badly. On second thought he could believe it. The day had started out nice: waking up with a strange lightness in his heart, having a breakfast of bread and eggs from the chickens they managed to keep, then actually selling quite a few lengths of yarn at market. He couldn't help but wonder why he thought today would be any different then any other day.

He had been walking back home as quickly as he could with only his lamp and path to guide him after a long day in town selling his wares to the local seamstresses and any one else interested when he'd suddenly been knocked over by a great mange infected bear. It was of course not really a mange infected bear as he realized two seconds later when the creature (witch he now realized was a very tall over fed man) reeking of ale and eggs started to rant at him about clumsy oafs. The bear man and his friends quickly corrected this to clumsy cowardly oafs when they realized just who it was they'd stumbled over.

It didn't take long for them to work into an excited frenzy over the chance to let some not so pent up aggression out and he soon found himself on the ground wondering how long it would take them to go away if he just stayed perfectly still and was that even possible? Nope he realized as a well placed kick to his bad leg sent a yelp of pain flying out of him before he could help himself staying still wouldn't happen. A few insults about his inability to fight like a man or keep his wife in place like one later, another one for his stomach sent thoughts of internal bleeding whirling through his head.

That's when the strangest thing happened though. He almost thought he heard a new voice mixed in with the insults and all of a sudden the jabs and kicks stopped. He was finally able to get a much needed breath without it forcibly being whooshed out right after as his mind cleared he heard a feminine voice cut through the sudden silence.

"I mean don't you think that's enough? What did he do to deserve that kind of treatment?"

Shock rocked through him. What kind of girl would do something like this? Who knows what these men could do to her? As he tried to sit up though to tell her this: that she was being foolish that she should run, he saw her for the first time and he couldn't speak. He knew he should his brain was screaming at him to convince her to run away. Get her and his self as far away from these men as possible. But he was over whelmed by the sight of such a beauty facing these brutes.

She glowed in the light of her torch. The fire light bouncing off her wavy hair making it seem as if she wore a halo, and she was so delicate standing there in cloths definitely not made for the cold autumn air that blew throw the clearing. Her eyes and the firm line of her mouth told a different story of strength though as she stared down the bear-man like she was a queen and there was nothing in the world that could touch her.

He'd read about this once in a book of foreign myths he'd borrowed from a neighbor. She's a warrior angel a valkyrie! No...Those only came to dead brave men, men who died in battle like he was reminded he should have. He didn't have time for self pity though as what the leader of the beasts was implying sunk in. His eyes widened in fear and indignity that this man might think to do- to do who knows what to the strange angel!

He was blessed with her full attention for the first and he feared last time then and it seemed like time stopped but it must of actually only been a second before her eyes returned to the brute between them.

"I'm sorry" she said" as lovely as your offer sounds I try to avoid the company of trolls when ever possible."

The fight that followed those words was the most disorganized act of chaos Rumpelstiltskin had seen in years. He'd never seen a group turn on each other so quickly as one misunderstanding turned into insults and insults turned into blows between the men and suddenly the night was so loud it was drawing people from their homes. Distantly he could hear people over it and a dog barking. Then out of no where his angel was in front of him reminding him it was time to go but the great managed man was there from earlier. The mans muddy fists were pulling her away that was all Rumpelstiltskin could see of the man as the girl turned on him, but he did see the brute twice the girls size hit the ground.

He didn't have to be reminded they should leave after that. They were deep in the forest in no time breathing heavy, hearts pounding, and for him ready to fall over from the pain of putting more force on his leg then he had in years. It was after they'd gotten far enough to no longer be able to hear the cursing and barking that it finally gave out. It was a surprise when after sliding carefully down to the damp forest floor he was met with the eyes of the angel as he looked up.

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't believe she was still there. He had been sure that she was just a figment of his tired mind some how or if not would at lest have the brains in her to keep running after his old bones gave out. But, no there she was staring at him like she should be the one surprised. Her eyes shinning and her dark lips slightly opened as she panted to catch her breath. Her beautiful gaze made him want to fidget. When it didn't seem like she would be the one to speak he licked his lips to help their sudden dryness and finally asked "Why did you do that?"

"You seemed like you might need the distraction." That's what she called that? A distraction? His brow furrowed

"You could have gotten hurt. That was stupid. Who knows what they could have done to a girl like you." He regretted the words instantly realizing how ungrateful he sounded as her mouth formed that line again. The same defensive one she wore facing the men earlier.

"I'll keep that in mind next time I think of saving you. How's your leg?" Belle started to reach for it but thought better of it. She had to keep reminding herself this wasn't the same Rum she knew. He'd most likely be as awkward about being touched as her own Rum had been back when she first came to the Dark castle.

He looked away from her embarrassed that it was that obvious. "Sorry.. I-it's fine. I'm used to it." He laughed bitterly but winced in pain right after. His leg had cramped up tight after their run a sharp pain like a knife radiating from around his ankle. He wouldn't be getting home any time to soon with it like this. He was just starting to worry to himself about what Bae might be thinking home alone not knowing what's keeping him when he felt a soft had on his calf .

When Belle saw the flinch go through the tired man in front of her she couldn't help herself from trying to make the pain leave him. She knew he wasn't the same in some ways. She could guess he didn't even know who she was. She knew he was her love though. There was no doubt that it was him. So when she started to massage the tension from his leg, (in the same way she knew worked like a miracle for the Rum she knew) she only felt a little awkward in her bold act. It was either this unladylike forwardness or the pain she didn't like to think about having any power over him.

Rumpelstiltskin was a bit more then awkward at the act though.

"Gah! M-miss!? Really, I'm fine. I'm- oh that feels good." His face had heated in a way that would of been a blush on a paler man and as her oh so soft hands worked away the tension in his leg and the heat only grew until it was a full on pink, complexion be damned. He'd never been touched so softly by any one before. Milah had been disgusted by him and his injury going so far as to even insist silently on walking on the opposite side of it when she had to walk next to him. Looking at the lovely woman in front of him he couldn't help but be in aw again at her before coming back to embarrassing reality. He was filthy and she was going to get covered in dirt sitting here amongst the fall leaves tending to him like she'd been doing it for years.

"Please truly Miss angl- I mean m-miss. Your hands are going to become filthy if you keep that up. Why don't you go ahead and make your way back home your husband must be worried. I'll get up in a few. Don't worry about me. There's nothing to run a away from now." He finally managed to get out after opening and closing his mouth to many times and feeling quite the fool.

"My name is Belle." She said smiling kindly at him and laughing lightly "And I- I'm not married." How was she to explain to a Rum that didn't know her that he had been courting her for the past month so he would be worried where she was even though he was right here. Just saying she was unattached seemed much simpler. "I kind of became lost." She continued sheepish now. "I don't have a home here to go to if I wanted to."

"So y-you need home?" His blush had come back full force at learning her name and status 'a name that means beauty. It fits her so well.' Berating himself for having such thoughts it didn't matter what her name meant or that she was unattached and smiling at him in that sad way. Still…he couldn't just leave her alone what if those men found her? So gathering all the courage he could manage he said "t-then you shall come spend the night at my home with me and my boy Bae. I couldn't live with myself if those men found you alone after tonight." Bracing himself for her laughter over the suggestion that he could be of any help at all if they did find her the gentle touch of her hand on his was a welcome surprise.

There was that laugh from her again but still not the malicious kind he was accustomed to when she chided. "Inviting a lady into your home without even giving her your name? I didn't take you as such the foreword type." His eyes turned the size saucers at her words he was so embarrassed. He didn't know what to say. He blinked hard for a moment and tried to defend himself only managing to show even more how foolish he was with his stuttering. Thankfully, she took pity on him. "Relax." She said the grin from her amusement not leaving. "I didn't mean to shock you so. I was only playing. Don't you want to tell me your name before we head out? I could guess but my excellent guessing skills might damage your nerves even more."

So she would go with him he realized. "I'm Rumpelstiltskin, it's a mouth full I know."

"But it suits you perfectly." He didn't know what she meant by that but he was starting to believe his face was going to be stuck at its new temperature. Before he could dwell on it further though she was on her feet hand stretched out to help him up.

"We better get moving before we freeze like this sense you seem to feel better. Now which way is home Rumpelstiltskin?"

* * *

_So that's it for that chapter. Thank you to my two reviewers and everyone who's following and or faved!_

_I really wasn't expecting the first chapter to get any attention at all. Don't forget every author loves a review they make it all so much more worth while_

_Love ya all -bats&cake_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Bae was waiting by the door when they finally made it back. His eye's widening as they came closer.  
"Papa?"

"sorry I'm late Bae, a few old friends held me up on my walk home." Rumple said ignoring his questioning tone for now.

"Papa, who's this lady you brought?" Bae stared back and forth between said in a conspiratorial whisper."She dresses funny...""Belle who was busy inspecting the small home gave a "hm" as she over heard that.

"Bae.. what did I tell you about being polite?"  
"sorry papa..."  
"Now did you do all your chores?" Rum asked as her started making tea "Yes but papa where have you really been? Whats her name? Is that a bruise on your cheek?"  
"I told you some old f-friends wanted to chat. Her name is Belle she'll be staying with us tonight and I expect you to be extra nice to her. Now, what about the chickens did you remember to feed them?"  
"Really?! Staying?" His eyed grown huge again but then he seemed to decide other things were important "Papa your bruise is growing bigger. I'll go get the medical box

"No Bae that really isn't necessary-" But he had already dashed to grab it. As he sat down at their table to tend to his fathers cuts that he could find with a serous look on his face he was picture perfect a miniature all business doctor. He tried his best to continue his interrogation as he worked like a parent berating their child for getting in a fight while out playing.  
"Papa this isn't scrapes from falling down. You were attacked again weren't you?" His eye brow lifted.  
"Perhaps there was a bit of a scuffle... don't look at me like that boy." Rumple grinned good heartedly.  
"You didn't sweep the floor today like I asked. I can see the ashes from the fire place scattered every where."  
Bae was still looking at him expectedly though and after a moment Rumple caved.

Pulling the nine year old close on the tables bench and motioning for belle to make her self comfortable he started the story about his trip home. When they were almost at the end and almost out of brewed tea thanks to Belle's two cents being thrown in from time to time drawing the story out Rumple realized something.  
"That man, the loudest one did you really do what I think you did?" He was laughing more then he had in years at the thought and subconsciously he leaned closer to the cause of his glee across the table.

"I gave him what he deserved." She replied looking so proud as she hid a tight lip smile behind her tea." He'll think twice before trying to man handle a lady like that again." Bae who had been in aw through the whole story looked back and forth excitedly between the two. He'd never expected such a adventurous tell to come from his down to earth father.

"What? What was it she did?" This caused another round of laughter.

"She lifted up her torch and hit him right in the face. Oh it must of left a terrible burn. I feel so horrible laughing about it but I didn't even realize what she'd done till just now. And I'm just so relieved that he didn't kill us on the spot I can't convince myself to feel bad enough to stop laughing."

"Oh no! Your right we're horrible, but I can't help it either." She couldn't help the happy feeling of being home again bubbling in her chest. Some how she forgot in that moment that she wasn't there.

Bae could see the feeling in both of them. He didn't know why they were so happy (having nearly been beat to death)but he knew he'd never seen his father like this. He couldn't even think of a time when mama was alive that his papa looked so care free.

Later after Belle had gone to bed in the cot they had kept for when Milah's relative's used to visit. Bae finally had his chance to talk to his father alone as Rum tucked him in to his bed . "She's sure is nice isn't she papa?"  
"Belle? Yes she is."

"And she smells nice to huh?"

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled "Well I'm sure she's used to taking much more baths then we get the chance to."

"Yeah,probably ... and papa?"

"Yes, Bae?" He tucked in the corner of the thin blanket as he replied.

"She's awfully pretty to. Don't you think she pretty?" A mischievous spark was in his son's eye.

Rum paused "W-well yes I suppose she is, I'm starting to wonder though son where your going with all this."

"She made you smile papa."

"And?" he lifted a eyebrow goading Bae to continue.

"And well you don't do that that often. Don't think I don't notice it I'm not that young."

"your seven Bae."

"Seven and a half papa and you need to smile more. You deserve to smile more papa. I was just thinking of how nice it'd be if she kept making you smile and you kept making her smile like tonight, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she stayed longer then tonight just to test it out see if it keeps happening. You understand just to see if maybe if life would be a little easier."

"Bae..."

"Her laugh was pretty to, right? I know you agree. She said she doesn't have a home to go to. She can stay my room instead of the living room, I don't mind. I've heard girls need privacy like that to be comfortable. if the test ends up working she could keep it."

"Hush Bae..I-it's high past the time you should be asleep. Now, goodnight and I love you."

"Just think about it?" A firm look was his only answer so he pouted. "Goodnight, I love you to papa.

Rumpelstiltskin stayed awake for hours after that exhausted from the day but mind to abuzz with all the strangeness of it. He had not expected the way Bae reacted to belle. He had not expected the way he himself reacted to her. It had been hard to find people with kindness left in them for him after he returned from the war.

There was no one here unaffected by the war and he knew just being alive when their strong loved ones hadn't made it was a insult to most. The woman sleeping in his living room though.. not once had she looked at him cruelly, just with a strange playfulness and comradery like they'd known each other for years. It sent a strange fluttering through his chest just thinking of someone like her looking at him like that.

It' was worrisome. He shouldn't allow himself to think to many thoughts like that. Soon he'd be dreaming up grand schemes to keep her right along with Bae, and they would fail. They'd be alone again just like before and twice as heart broken, if they let her good nature go to their heads like that.  
No, he would not think of her any more tonight tomorrow they'd give her a warm breakfast and send her on her way.


	4. Chapter 4

_Woah so it turns out writing with out a voice: basically impossible. I lost my voice from a bad coughing fit right after posting chapter 3 and for some reason it's just not the same without humming to myself and mumbling little things to see if they sound right. But I'm back so Woooo!_

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Bae was the first to wake up the next morning. Exiting his room he rubbed his eyes as he mentally prepared himself to do his morning chores. His tasks were put on hold though when he heard a whimper from the cot by the fire.

Belle was tossing slightly in the small bed, face scrunched up, and saying fear filled words in her sleep Bae couldn't make out till he was closer.

"Please... please not again don't leave...She lock me up she's waiting ...she's waiting Rum."

"Belle, Belle! Wake up your dreaming!." He started to shake her. Suddenly her eyes were open wide. She gasped as she surged the room for some threat before focusing on Bae. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine sorry I scared you. I uh I get those a lot nightmares I mean."

"Oh…" Bae had a serious look his face at seeing the fear in her eyes. "Well you shouldn't worry to much about it she won't get you here your okay."

"She? Oh was I speaking in my sleep?"

"Only a little, just that you thought some one was going to take you away that she'd lock you up. Don't worry though I won't let any one take you away nor would papa I'm positive. He's not that strong but he can be brave if he really really needs to I know it. He'd be brave for you."

"Oh is that so?" She was up now stowing her cot away. "What makes you say that my brave knight?" Bae knew he was saying to much as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Well, uh, no reason particular any way I really should be getting to my chores. You know don't want to make papa angry or anything- not that he gets angry easy! I just uh-"

"Maybe I could help?" Belle interrupted

"Help?"

"With the chores you said you had. I don't really have anything else to do you see."

"Do you like chickens?"

Belle laughed at his bluntness "Well I've never really had to deal with them before other then eating them."

"You've never had to take care of chickens?! Cows then?"

"Nope."

"Sheep?"

"Nope."

And so their morning went uneventfully till they had all Bae's pre-breakfast chores done.

* * *

It was the banging of pots that eventually awoke Rum Later on. He could tell from the light shining through his small window he'd badly slept in. Voices from the kitchen distracted him before he could berate himself for being so lazy though.

"Papa's guna be real cross with you if you burn the house down first thing in the morning."

"I'm not going to burn the house down. This grease will learn who the boss is soon enough" A great 'POP!' of grease could be heard "Ouch! Stop that you!"

On that note, groaning from the soreness of his bruised muscles Rum made his way to the kitchen. "What's all this ruckus so early in the morning about?" He asked over the sound of Bae's laughter.

Bae beamed around a mouth full of eggs. "Morning papa. Belle's being a baby 'cause she keeps burning herself." A quit "am not" was just barely heard from Belle as she nursed her arm.

"Here let me see that" he says examining her arm before pouring water she and Bae had collected earlier and started applying burn ointment from the medical case still out from the night before.

He didn't look at her as he worked until she spoke. "It's amazing there's any thing left in that box at all with how much it's being used. You really shouldn't waist  
it on such small burns."

That's when he finally looked up. She was smiling that gentle smile again and her face was so close. Rum could feel his face heat up with embarrassment again and he took his hands back quickly as they started to want to shake. "No matter, we can always pick up more in town today."

"Your going back to town already?" She asked almost looking put out after he backed off so quickly but it must have been his imagination.

"Well I didn't know yesterday that medical supplies would be in such high demand" He said trying his best to chuckle as if nothing was amiss. "And besides that I finished Mrs. Flavester's order of lamb yarn while you two were sleeping last night. She'll need it as soon as possible with her grandbaby on its way."

"Oh how lucky for her! May I come with you? I mean I didn't get to see much of town yesterday. Can you take me with you?" This threw Rum off he wasn't used to being asked permission for things from people his own age.

"Well I uh I suppose there's no harm in it if you don't mind being seen walking around with a old man like me, though your guna catch a cold if you don't find yourself a coat. There should be one in the trunk in my room."

Here smile was twice as big now for some reason he couldn't fathom and all of a suddenly her face was right next to his and her oh so soft lips where on his cheek and he was very glad to have his walking staff with him to keep him from falling in shock. A warmth spread through his chest and his cheek tingled as he watched her rush to the room where Milah's coat was hidden.

A giggle from the table broke through the haze of his mind though. "If you end up full on the flies you catch with your mouth open like that can I have your  
eggs and bacon? Despite her burning herself so much it really is good."

Bae was quick to quite though as his father sat glaring to eat his share. Rum didn't focus on wondering where his son had learned to talk like that for to long though as he realized the food really was very good...

* * *

A hour later the trio found themselves on the road to town. Bae chatting unendingly and excitedly wanting to learn all he could about their guest in hopes of finding a good excuse for her to stay.

"I was thinking over breakfast. If you didn't have any animals or grow anything back home did you have to buy everything at market? That must of cost a lot how did you afford it?"

"Well my father was a very wealthy man he kind of the leader of the town I grew up in."

Rum who had been focused on listing all the things he needed down paid attention now.

"You mean like a mayor?"

"Well no not exactly more like a lord…he owned most of the land and trading rights"

"A lord?!" Bae's eye's widened "So that means you're a princess! You're not a princess; princesses are snobby and complain about silly things like bumps in beds."

Rum nearly choked at his boy's rudeness. Then as the realization of how nice a life she must be used to living sunk in, he looked down at his thread bare cloths and smudges of dirt embarrassedly. Of coarse someone so beautiful had to be from a wealthy family he was starting to feel more and more foolish for forgetting how far below her they obviously were.

"Oh, and how many princesses have you meet?"

"Well uh.."

"That's what I thought. It doesn't matter though I'm not a princess any more"

"How can some one stop being a princess?"

"By leaving and not having the choice to going back."

"Because you're lost?"

"No"

"Then why?"

She'd slowed down suddenly looking at him sternly. "You sure manage to think of a lot of questions." Rum was also about to burst with curiosity though and he was about to say so when a voice grabbed all their attentions.

The tall figure of a young man was running toward them yelling as he came closer. "Belle! Oh, thank goodness you're alright! I thought you'd been kidnapped!"

_Dun, dun, dun! Seems Rum's confidence is about to go from down to plummeting or is it? _

_Any way bad news I'm obliged to go on a family trip with my boyfriend Saturday to Noccalula Falls. Hopefully I'll get one more chapter out before then but if not they'll be no more till Monday. Good thing though if by some crazy occurrence your up there you may see me. I'll be with the crazy people hikeing under the falls where park officials say its to dangerous to go but have never gotten on to people for going anyway._

_Educate yourselves if your bored: . _


	5. Chapter 5

_Yay! finally posting again though it's short...again but oh well it's either short or more waiting I figured short was better after what 6 days? when it was update every day? _

_Thanks every one for the lovely reviews and wishes for me to have a fun trip (and it was fun) by the way _

_now on with the chapter!_

* * *

_Chapter 5  
_

"Oh Thomas!" Belle's eyes were wide at the realization of what she had done. "I'm so sorry I became so distracted I didn't say good bye!" Though the man made her nervous sometimes she had not meant to be rude after all the kindness he d shown to her.

"Don't worry it s no matter. I m just happy to see that you have not been harmed by those thugs last night." Thomas replied his handsome face alight with relief as he went on to explain how he had bravely rushed out to face the drunks but she'd already left.

Other then his common man clothes he was the very picture of princely Rumpelstiltskin realized. Thomas was perfect for Belle and all the attention that Rum had been enjoying sense last night was now Thomas as the two chatted about last night. It caused a zing in his stomach that almost felt like jealousy. All the plans to find a way to keep her a bit longer him and Bae had both started stewing over were crashing as they watched. It was clear that she would go tobe with him now. Why shouldn't she? His home he knew did not compare to Thomas s. Rum had seen it himself while delivering yarn to the man s aunt.

He should go he realized. Him and Bae would only get in the way with their romantic reunion. "Well I uh I suppose you two need to catch up. Come on Bae we'll go on ahead."

"Wait!" Belle said louder then what she meant to shocked that she'd be left behind. Almost blushing at her out burst she continued. "I mean theres no need Rum. Sorry Thomas maybe we can talk another day."

"Wait Rum?" Thomas interrupted face confused. "This is the one you said you were looking for yesterday? Rum as in Rumpelstiltskin? "

"Well..." She could feel Rum and Bae s eyes burn into her confusedly. There would be no getting out of the questions they'd ask unless of course she went to stay with Thomas again. A small shiver ran through her at the thought of having to sit through his overbearing speeches again. No, much better to have to explain time travel and magic later.

She looked Rum in the eye as she next spoke hoping he d understand she d explain soon. "Yes in a way but like I was sayin-"

"Belle." He interrupted again frowning now "I think you and I should talk. I'm not sure you realize just what kind of company your in." He pulled her arm then. "Come, I need to talk to you, privately." But she wasn't moving. Belle's spine had snapped strait and her face turned server.

If there was one thing she was truly getting tired of more then anything it was people's idiotic opinions about her choice in company. "Take your hand off my arm,If you want it back Thomas. Thank you for your concern and for how kind you've been but I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions on who to be around. So either be polite or go home Thomas or better yet just go home either way."

Thomas was shocked but quickly gathered his composure. "I see well sense that is what you wish I'll leave you my Belle. Maybe ill see you again on a day your feeling more agreeable." Rum watched him leave shocked but Bae only had eyes for Belle.

"You sure told him! that was great. I can't believe he'd just straight say something like that!"

Belle who had relaxed intently after Thomas left giggled. "Well some people just weren't raised right I suppose. Now weren't we supposed to be getting to town? We've wasted enough time." And so their walk almost went back to normal as town came into view Bae and Belle chatting again as they went but Rum dragged along deep in thought.

He was shocked that she hadn't left when she had the chance but what truly bothered him was what Belle had admitted.

She had been looking for him? They'd never met as far as he knew why would she look for him? He was just a cowardly spinner there wasn't any reason for her to even know his name unless it was from people speaking of how low he wasn't right and he needed to know what.

"Belle, what did, did he mean by I was the one you were looking for me?" Belle was avoiding his gaze.

"It's going to be hard explain and even harder to believe."

"I've already guessed that. Just start from the beginning"

She looked at him then imagining his face at hearing he was the most powerful and feared man in the whole land and had negotiated to keep her as his maid for ever, and laughed. "Then it really will be hard to believe. You were so very different when I first met you."

"First met me?"

"Yes. Let's just start with the fact that there was an accident I triggered some sort of spell I guess. One minute I was cleaning bottle s in your home our home in the future. Then I was here not knowing it was the past. I didn't know you wouldn't be able to help me get back home when I found you."

Silence consumed the group for a moment as what she said sunk in. Then at the same moment Rum and Bae spoke but Bae the most.

"That's not funny."

"Really!? So you and papa must know a really powerful wizard in the future! What s it like then? How did you two meet the first time?"

"Hush Bae she s joking."

"I am not."

"Right because people can actually jump through time and you happened to end up here."

"Apparently they can and I did!"

"Or maybe you're just a confused loon!" The words seemed to suck all the air away from their path.

What did you say? All the light that had seemed to constantly fill her eyes had vanished in a matter of seconds. Rum suddenly had trouble speaking. Maybe there really was something wrong with this girl.

"Don t you think you're being a little ridiculous? Only someone a bit crazy would say such things."

Bae was shocked at his father's lack of faith. He knew it was a strange explanation but he'd heard of stranger stories from the families of children he played with. Why was his father not even considering it being true?

"I think I should go." Belle said before he could confront his father on how he was acting.

"Wait no Belle you don't have to go. Belle?" But she was already walking away as fast as she could without running.

"See what you've done? You know she's not crazy and you gotta now that! She's just far away from what she's used to, and scared, and relying on us, and you've hurt her feelings!"

"You will not speak to me that way Bae!"

"NO! You chased her away! She's gone because of you! We'd be fine if you weren't such a coward! I'm going home! You can go to town by yourself!"

Rumpelstiltskin to stunned by the echo of the past in Bae's words to stop him silently continued to town watching Belle's form grow smaller and smaller until she disappeared between the buildings of town. He didn't see her again after that and he tried not to think of her as he went about his errands.

She was just a stranger with a bad sense of reality and the twinge in his chest at the idea of her being gone meant nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It wasn't till hours later that Rum's real guilt set in. The imaginings of what could of been if he'd shut his mouth plagued him. The memory of her smiles, the feel of her hands, her lips on his cheek only a few hours earlier, but worst of all the picture of those same lips frowning so defeated were worse.

What had she expected? him to just except such a such a explanation? And Bae?! He couldn't believe he'd acted so rashly over basically a stranger! But why was such a big part of him also so upset over his actions? It was irrational and a hindrance!

After nearly running into a person for the third time that day he decided maybe it was time to stop for a drink to get his mind in order. Even the damp shadows of the pub he interred wasn't safe from her influence though. As he stared into his drink contemplating on his strange emotions he over heard her name.

It was spoken by the owners daughter a kind if not the most focused girl. She was serving peanuts and ale to a burly man just a few seats over.

"Belle? yeah that was her name. You should of seen her Bill. After she offered to help me write a letter my brother in the war word caught around the whole room. She was reading and writing like a mad woman a real hero for some. I saw Sally Parker crying out back for a while. The poor girl has been so torn up not being able to read that love of her's letters'. It's nice to know there's someone out there willing to help people like that without being a real prick about it."

"Oh, yeah? Wonder why a girl like that would wanna go to a dump like this."

"Hey! Be nice! I like my pub, but yeah I don't know, just needed a drink I guess. She sure did look torn up like her world was stolen from her."

Rum slammed his glass down. Was there no place that he could take a rest from the guilt!? This was asinine! Seemingly unending kindness or not the girl was a loon! He marched out the door the best he could after leaving payment on the counter.

Rum was in his own world twice as bad now internally coaching himself on more important things he should be thinking of. His feet moving on their own accord to the bridge and deep stream that lead to a house a old customer lived in on the other side of town . The bridge was only a few yards away when he finally came out of his daze to look up and see the figures arguing on it.

It was a assortment of women all irate at some unknown person in the middle. They were pushing, shoving and yelling. "What you think your better then us whore?" one of the members said. Then there was another collective push and the figure they had been yelling at came into view as it fell into the ridged water.

"Belle!" He yelled recognizing her strange cloths and Milah's jacket immediately. His strange angel was going to drown!

* * *

The water burned Belles throat from gasping it in when the realization of how cold the stream was shocked her at impact. She had a fleeting moment of self pity, first torn from her true love, shunned by her father, imprisoned, thrown into a strange world, thrown again into a different time and now she would drown in the cold. Maybe it would be easier for every one if she wasn't around... she was tired of being looked down on...

_After meeting such lovely people in the pub Belle had once again found herself wondering through the town._

_"Hey!" One had yelled as she walked past the woman's shop the last before a beautiful stone bridge. "We don't need your kind around here!"_

_"What do you mean? What did I do?"_

_"Like you don't know. I've heard how you were at the inn last nigh and I saw you go into that coward Rumpelstiltskin's home. It's sad when a man is such a fool that he has to go to traveling harlots for company, but I had expected a man who has a son to raise on his own to have a bit more sense then to fall into such desperate acts for companionship!"_

_"What no I'm not-"_

_"You should be ashamed of your self being the cowards whore!" the words from quite a few people she hadn't told Rum about flashed in her head ironically 'You should be ashamed to be that monsters whore!' she might of laughed at how sharp the contrast was if things weren't the way they were._

_"But I'm not-" A crowd of passing women was gathering._

_"Is it true? You better stay away from my husband tramp!" One pushed her_

_"It Is I saw it to! How did it feel being a cripple's lover? He must of paid well!" another pulled at her ripping her sleeve and scratching her._

_"Ha! that man? He must of nearly starved himself saving for months if he did."_

_"I heard that poor Thomas has been heart broke all day sense she decided she liked a cowards money better then him!"_

_She was slowly backing up onto the bridge trying to get away but they took two steps for every one of her's circling her like angry wolves._

_"I didn't do anything wrong! I just needed a place to stay!"_

_"You don't think bringing such sin into our town is wrong?!" their pushing was getting worse._

_"What you think you're better then us whore?" and then she was falling._

The self pity passed quickly though as self survival instincts took over. She flared her arms and legs trying to reach air again as the current and her cloths heavy from the water tried to drag her down. Finally her hands griped a lone bolder gutting out of the water and shivering she took the most relieved breath of her life.

* * *

Rum's heart nearly gave out as he rushed to the water. He waded through it in search for her, not caring how the cold soaked through his cloths. He couldn't see her through the water. She wasn't coming up why wasn't she coming back up?!

Suddenly a great gasp came from yards in front of him. He could see her shuddering. Her face was so pale as she coughed up small sprays of water.  
He only took a few steps before realizing it was to deep to stand explaining why seemingly she had been lucky enough to not hit her head.

"Belle! Belle, look at me. Are you okay?" She seemed to notice him for the first time then but only nodded afraid her teeth would chatter if she unclenched them. She didn't need to give the dispersing crowd any reason to laugh at her. "Good, Now swim to me. We need to get you back home by the fire."

Belle looked up at the bridge. The women still there were glaring at her almost looking offended that she hadn't died. Would they attack them both if they got out of the stream? Then she looked back at Rum looking so worried like he might of fallen to pieces if she hadn't been okay. It was best to forget those women she decided. They were just twisted bullies. What more could they do now that so many had wondered off in boredom?

Rum nearly wanted to weep in relief once Belle was finally safe in his arms. How could something like this happen to this angel that had helped him and seemingly so many in town? His answers would have to wait though. He needed to find a way to get her home quickly before the cool air made her sick.

Ignoring his leg he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to town. He'd find someone willing to give them a lift on their cart home for a few coins. Every thing would be alright.

* * *

After a very quite ride that had ended up costing him a weeks pay he was finally able to set her down in his chair by the fire.

Immediately he busied himself finding all the blankets he could to rap her in and fixed her a warm drink. A small part of him was shaking on the inside sure she'd break any second. She'd only stared into space through the ride home shivering and only giving the smallest replies when it seemed he might shake her if she didn't. It was starting to worry him.

Maybe after all this she didn't want anything to do with him. He knew how the wives who had lost their husbands in the war felt about him he could guess that their anger was probably due to her association with him. It had been unforgivable of him not explain what a mistake she was making being seen with him. Suddenly he remembered, Bae! Bae would be so happy to know she came back! Maybe Bae could get cheer her up!

So Rum searched the house and when he didn't find Bae there his search lead him outside. Finally far away from the house he heard him. Bae was sitting at the outskirts of the forest quietly weeping into his knees.

"What ever is the matter son?"

"Go away..." there was not very much heart in the demand

"Oh don't be like that Bae it's gonna be okay. You'll see."

"Mamas' gone and now Belles' gone, and, and they're not coming back. I know, I know I'm supposed to be strong but I just wanted to have a real family so bad." He curled up tighter as he said it "I'm sorry papa I've been ridiculous. We barely knew her."

"Oh, you haven't been ridiculous any boy your age would want a mother especially one like Belle. I wish I could give you everything you could possibly want. But lets not dwell on it. Come inside a nice warm dinner by the fire might make you feel just a little better don't you think?"

"I guess so..."

The look on Bae's face was worth any treasure when they finally walked through the door and he saw her there.

"Your back! I thought you were gonna find a new place to stay!" He said rushing up to her.

"Now why would you think that?" Humor was back in her voice and so was her small smile. " Wait, aw Bae your eye's are puffy. What have you been up to?" She asked as she pulled her sleeve over her thumb to clean the tear lines off his face before she remembered how wet and cold it was. That's when it really sunk in how much of a mess she was to Bae.

"What happened Belle? Why are you so soaked?"

"It's nothing to worry about I just fell into the stream across town. I can be pretty clumsy like that, your dashing father was there to save me though so it's okay."

Unconvinced Bae wanted to ask more but her hand on his were shivering despite the fire, so it would have to wait. "Oh your still cold! You need new cloths. Papa is it okay it okay if I get her some from your trunk?"

"Yes of course I should of already done that." Replied Rum as he prepared a stew for dinner but as soon as Bae left he was at Belle's side. "How are you feeling, dearie? It looks like your hair is drying rather quickly."

But she still wouldn't look at him "Belle look at me please." and he waited till she complied he continued "I'm sorry for, for insulting you by not believing you earlier. You don't seem like a liar but you must understand how fantastical what you were saying was."

"Not believing me wasn't the problem Rum. I just never expected to hear what you said about me from you. You know how I feel about that word.." a sneeze interrupted her train of thought reminding her that she must not be making since. "Then again actually you don't know huh?"

This caused a frown to form on Rums lips. It appeared she still wanted to go with the story that she already knew him.

"I'm making you uncomfortable aren't I? I'll stop talking about it then."

Bae was back in the room with cloths before he could speak again after that. Belle ushered by Bae into the closest room to get dressed and Rum finished the stew. For having such a busy day the few hours that fallowed were very calm but Rum didn't get a appropriate chance to speak to Belle properly until late in to the night when Bae was finally asleep.

She was at her place by the fire he'd sat her in earlier and he at his wheel, when he finally asked the question that had nagged him all through dinner.

"I hate to be untactful but what part exactly of earlier upset you so? I know none of it was pleasant but you said earlier something about a word?" She was silent a minute mulling over what to tell him.

"loon you called me a loon a crazy person."

"Why did that bother you so. surely you know I didn't truly meant it. It's not like I'd have you put away or anything.." She'd visibly flinched at his words almost seeming panicked for a moment before calming herself.

"Please don't say such things."

"But why does it bother you so?"

"You truly want to know?" At his expectant face she sleepily started her story.

"Once a long time ago I was taken away by a very evil powerful woman. She hid me in a cell for many years. She'd visit me to tell me how I'd never escape, that i was such a fool for thinking any one would help. After being alone in the dark for so long it's hard to remember whats you any more. She and her servant's told me lies so many times and hope had seemed so far gone i was almost sure I was crazy right before I was finally rescued."

"That's a pretty good reason not to like a word."

"Yeah doesn't help much to convince you what I said is true though I know." another sneezed racked her. "I just, I just- ACHOO!- I can't think of anyway right now I could make this situation sound believable." A series of body racking sneezes his her then and Rum couldn't help himself from placing his hands on her face and hair to make sure she was alright.

The feel of how warm she was growing kept him from any embarrassment he'd usually have being so close to any one. Rum panicked as her eyes slowly closed as she fell forward into his arms. "Belle?! Belle? Gods what am I to do with you girl?"

He gathered her in his arm and took her to his bed knowing it would be better for her then the lumpy cot. He ignored her breath tickling his neck and how right it felt to have her close as he pulled the covers back for her but when a necklace he had not noticed on her before fell from her collar his curiosity was to much to deny. So when he finally had her settled under the blankets he couldn't help inspecting it.

It was a small heart and when he picked it up he realized it opened on tiny hinges. Inside was a extraordinary painting of Belle and a man. The man was watching Belle with such a look of devotion it nearly broke Rum's heart and he realized the well groomed man had his eyes, and his hair, his face! Rum dropped it quickly as if he had been scorched by it.

There may not be a way to make Belle's story believable with words but that, Rum didn't know how to deal with seeing evidence like that yet.

* * *

_Yes! I'm so happy this chapter was so easy to write, though I am missing the fluff and Rum flustering from chapter 2 hopefully that'll be coming back soon. Who knows though I'm realizing I'm horrible at planing this story._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

The smell of bacon frying greeted Rum when he woke the next morning. Bae must of gotten done with his chores early he thought. Stretching to help relieve the aches from sleeping out in the guest cot, he made his way to his room to check on Belle. Maybe she'd be feeling better and he'd be able to ask about her strange painting.

But to his surprise the room was completely empty! Rum floundered for a minute thinking she had left without saying goodbye. Bae would be heart broken he thought as he finished searching the room and made his way to the kitchen. That's where he found her.

Her eyes were tired and her cheeks pale when she turned to greet him but she was finally smiling that small unsettling smile at him again. It must of only been yesterday morning the last time she smiled it for him but it had felt like he'd never earn it again. He didn't understand why he deserved it now but that didn't matter. she should be in bed not playing in the kitchen.

"What do you think your doing dearie? You should be resting."

"I'll be fine. I can't lay in bed all day."

"You can when you have have a fever." He felt her face faltering when she nuzzled into his palm like a content pet. Yes she was very obviously still fevered and not thinking straight because of it either from the looks of it. "Now are you going to lay back down? I won't have you making yourself more sick."

"Oh? What will the great Rumpelstiltskin do to me if I don't?" She giggled. Giggled! No woman had ever giggled that way because of him. It made boyish feelings blossom in his chest but he had to focus. She was fevered and didn't know how she acted.

"Great?" He tried to laugh as to not show how she effected him. "That's new. Never been called great before."

"Hhmm you should get used to it." she grinned before sneezing into her arm away from her food.

"Hm regardless you shall go lie down or I shall carry you, your choice." She pouted at this.

"What about breakfast?"

"I'll bring it and a cup of tea to you in no time, so don't you worry your pretty head." That brought back her smile for him. With one last small laugh she was hugging him close rubbing the bridge of her nose into his neck. It would of sucked the breath out him if her scent wasn't so addicting.

"Sense you say so rumple. " He vaguely heard her say before she slipped into the other room. Rum stood in place shocked by the feel of her curves against his front and the tickle of her breath against his neck still lingering. It had sent a rush of very inappropriate feelings through his nerves. He'd only known her less then two days and she was sick, he had to internally chant to himself.

He was so enchanted with the feelings Bae's entrance made him jump a foot. This did not go unnoticed.

"You okay papa?" Bae asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, yes fine just thinking of what to cook with this bacon."

* * *

Belle for her part was cuddling back into bed. The blankets still smelt like her Rum some how despite the fact that past Rum did not posses his cleanliness and habit of wearing cologne he'd grown attached to in the new world they had lived in. The soothing scent made her already fuzzy brain even worse.

How was he doing back at home she wondered face tensing in worry. What if he didn't see the mess and thought she'd just left? Surely he would know better then that by now. What if he was sitting alone letting those thoughts of being a unlovable monster plague him again? She couldn't handle that thought right now.

Luckily Rum entered with breakfast distracting her. It was strange how very unlike himself he was in some ways. She couldn't help but find it uncontrollably cute at points. Her Rum was impossible to make blush like this Rum and this Rum was more insecure then ever though of course not for the same reason. It must be because of what the villagers say.

She wished he knew how wonderful he is. He was so kind and gentle just like the Rum she knew only he didn't seem to have the urge to hide it. His angler face was still so handsome to even with the rest of him covered in rags.

Her face must of showed some part of her thoughts because after looking at her he made the same face he always made when he didn't seem to understand why she wasn't running away screaming.

"So wheres Bae today?" She asked to distract both of them as she nibbled her food. "I haven't heard him moving around in a while."

"Oh after his chores were done I sent him to play with some of the other boys who live near by. No point in chancing all three of us getting sick by him staying."

"Your right that was a good idea...though I hate the idea that I might still make you sick."

"don't you worry about me. Somebody has to make sure you don't get into any more trouble before getting better. I mean what with your amazing knack for it who knows what might happen to you."

"I'm not that bad! You shouldn't let me get in the way of what you usually do" She sneezed again into her arm. Seeing a bruise from the night before she amended. "Maybe I'm a little bad."

Rum laughed at the frustrated look on her face then remembered what he needed to talk to her about. "I actually have something important I wanted to talk about with out Bae interrupting also."

"Oh?"

"Last night when you fell asleep. I saw your necklace and the painting inside it... Belle that man with you in it, is he who I think your going to tell me he is?" He asked wanting to hear the confirmation of his suspicions from her.

"Huh? Oh! My locket!" She exclaimed pushing her tray away . "How could I forget I was wearing it? That's my proof!" Swiftly she took it off and opened it. "It's not a painting it's a picture from a camera. I was confused when I first saw one to. It's sort of like a frozen moment."

she handed it to him then and he was able to look at it closer then he had the night before. The details were amazing she was right it wasn't a painting no man could make something like this so small. He could see the tiniest detail from hairs on their heads to to a gold cap in the mans smile where his own tooth had been bothering him. "This is your proof? So he is me then?"

"Yes. A friend took that of us after we went out to eat at her business once."

"Oh we seem to be..." He searched for the right word. _different? well off? infatuated with each other? _"happy."

"Yes... at lest I know I was." A frown marred her face now as her thoughts went back to her earlier worries confusing Rum.

"Is every thing okay. I didn't bring up bad memories did I?" He hoped that their friendship -cause surely that's what it was- in the future if it were true wouldn't be that bad.

"No, no! Of course not! It's just.. no one knows I'm here. I'm worried you and my friends must be thinking something horrible happened, maybe that I abandoned all of you."

"Oh yes. I hadn't thought of that." A frown now on his face. Living through thinking another woman doing that would not be fun. "You shouldn't think of such things today though. There's nothing to be done about it in your state." He said trying to convince them both not to think to deeply about it as he checked her temp to prove his point.

Her hands grasped his then that sweet look back. "So does that mean you believe me Rum?" The sound of his shortened name from those upturned lips so close, made him want to run and get as close as possible at the same time.

"I-uh I suppose I do -I mean I don't know really... It's just so strange."

"I know, I never knew a spell like that existed."

"No I mean, if it is true what in the would could possibly cause a princess to take pik-tours with a old-old cripple and a spell? What would I be doing with spells around the house or the princess for that matter?" She was laughing at him. "It's not funny they're legitimate questions!"

"It is funny! That's what bothers you now?"

"Yes!"

"I took a picture with you to remember the nice day. The spells are a secret I'm not sure I'll tell. I don't know how much information is a good idea to give you see. And, as far as being in your house? I like the places you've lived at. They're cozy." She finished smoothing out his bed sheets and patting the bed as if to prove her point."...Well except for the half a year i spent nights in the dungeon skinning the babies you stole. That wasn't so cozy"

Rum nearly passed out. "Dungeon?! Babies?!SKINNING?!"

"That was a quip. Not serous." She had the look on her face as if she was in on some joke he wasn't.

"Not funny.'

"Aw, I'm sorry." The laughter that following her words was very obviously not remorseful.

* * *

That was how Bae found them hours later, laughing and chatting about everything that came to mind. Bae could see from the small bit of yarn in the living room that his father must of left at some point to try to reach his self assigned spinning quota but had failed at focusing.

Obviously getting Belle's attention all to himself was more important. That was just fine in Bae's mind. His papa spent much to much time sitting inside by that thing. Him not having to use it as a detraction was a good thing. Bae was sure of instead of interrupting and possibly ruining it Bae was about to make his way to his own room when he heard one of the request he'd been dyeing to get home and ask all day.

"Please just a little about this home you left? What could it hurt?"

"It could hurt a lot. What if you decide to change things? For all I know you might decide you don't like something and change it." Rum nearly pouted. He should stop badgering her about it he supposed. He was a grown man after all he shouldn't be begging for stories like a child.  
Maybe just a little more goading wouldn't hurt though.

"Come now. You can't keep such secrets. You know it's cruel of you to keep my own future from me." A gasp sounded from the door way.

"So what Belle said is true papa? You believe her?!"

Rum who had been leaning his elbows on the bed shot up straight. He'd have to talk to his boy about being so sneaky. "Bae? when ever did you get back son? Did you have fun with your friends?" He asked trying for nonchalance.

When Bae only stared at him waiting for his answer Rum continued. "Belle was just going to tell me how me and her meet or how she meet me the first time I mean to really convince me it's true."

"I was not!"

"Please Belle." Bae's face was the picture of pleading, eye's wide and bottom lip deliberately out.

"No that's my secret you'll just have to wait to find out in person." They were both looking at her with those eyes. It must be something that ran in the family. "No. No. no. I know why don't you tell us about that girl you ran by with earlier?"

"A girl?" Rum was shocked

"A pretty girl isn't she Bae I saw her through the window."

Bae was frozen like a deer at her words. "What no. There's no- she's not a girl girl I'm to young. Shes my friend. Some one should be cooking dinner. I'm starving." He finally said zipping out to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to try pushing belle into anything in the future. But at lest it didn't seem there would have to be any pushing for her stay. Maybe they would turn into a family after all at lest for a while.

* * *

_kinda necessary but pretty uneventful my brain keeped getting detracted by Hook/Emma makeing it hard to remember what I planned for this part. At lest I have this video to help try to keep me focusing on what's really important: _

_ watch?v=gV028Y8asDc&list=FLwMyG4G3fAVnyO3MreR26Eg&index=5_

_Reviews to when I get them are great for focusing to.  
_


End file.
